Página Virada
by Melody Fallen
Summary: Nós as vezes, cometemos erros. Errar é humano. Mas, infelizmente, existem erros que não podem ser concertados...


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto

Obs: As partes em negrito e sublinhado são parte da música Confesso, da Ana Carolina. Em itálico são a parte do diário dela, e o que está em itálico e em aspas são partes do poema Solilóquio ao Entardecer de JG de Araújo Jorge.

* * *

_Pagina virada_

_27 de outubro._

_Isso é muito infantil, mas precisava desabafar com alguém. Esse alguém seria um diário. Já tenho 20 anos na cara, mas ainda assim preciso desse recurso. Aqui vai minha atual situação._

"_De deixe que lhe confesse, depois de tanto tempo lado a lado:_  
_- nunca a casa me parece tão vazia, como agora_  
_se acaso chego, e não o encontro..."_

**Confesso acordei achando tudo indiferente**

**Verdade acabei achando cada dia igual**

_Sabe, eu acabei por achar isso muito rotineiro. O kakashi não me atrai mais como antes. Ele não mais me satisfaz. Acho que necessito de um novo pilar, ou um novo mundo. As coisas aconteceram tão iguais, tão simples! Que não dá mais pra agüentar!_

**Quem sabe isso passa sendo eu tão inconstante**

_Sabe, o meu relacionamento com o kakashi se tornou maçante, mas sempre tivemos altos e baixos, e sempre superamos. Agora eu já não sei mais o que fazer. Eu sempre fui tão insegura, todos os meus sentimentos sempre foram tão mutáveis, tão diferentes e tão instáveis... Eu não sei se posso confiar em sensações momentâneas! Nas minhas próprias escolhas!_

**Quem sabe o amor tenha chegado ao final**

_Parece que tudo mudou. Parece que todo o encanto quebrou. O relógio bateu meia-noite e meu feitiço terminou. Meu príncipe não achou meu sapatinho de cristal e nós não vivemos "felizes para sempre". Meu conto de fadas terminou de maneira inusitada, de uma forma dramática. Isso soa até engraçado, pois realmente nunca acreditei em contos de fadas. Como pude acreditar que meu amor seria assim? Realmente, depois de hoje tive a certeza de que não o amo mais. Estou resolvida. Vou sair da casa do kakashi!_

**Não vou dizer que tudo é banalidade**

**Ainda há surpresas mais eu sempre quero mais**

_Sabe, às vezes ele ainda conseguia me surpreender, ainda lembro do começo do nosso namoro, em que ele me encontrava escondido e dizia pra mim: Ainda vou poder te assumir, minha criança!_

_Acho que não houve surpresa maior de quando ele disse pra mim que, poderia ficar comigo, que eu já era maior de idade e que podia fazer tudo que quisesse._

_Foi meu primeiro amor. Foi inesquecível. É inevitável não lembrar dele com carinho. Mas agora, quero que ele fique apenas nas lembranças!_

**Eu não te dou sossego**

**Eu não me deixo em paz**

_Sabe que, agora, que eu estou aqui, ele me persegue nas lembranças._

_É como se tirassem de mim todo sossego que eu possuo_

_É como se ele viesse aqui à noite me perturbar e tirar meu sono e tranqüilidade._

_E é como se eu o procurasse._

_Acho que ele era meu pilar e eu não sabia_

**Não vou pedir a porta aberta é como olhar pra trás**

**Não vou mentir nem tudo que eu falai eu sou capaz**

**Não vou roubar seu tempo eu já roubei demais.**

_Mas meu orgulho não me deixa._

_Fui eu quem quis sair, fui eu quem disse querer viver sozinha. Fui eu quem achou saber mais do que sabia._

_Não sou a pessoa apropriada para o que escolhi. Não posso viver sozinha. Não sem ele!_

_Mas, o que eu estou fazendo?_

_Não posso, simplesmente voltar lá e falar que tá tudo bem, e tudo certo!_

_Eu já fiz demais, já o maltratei demais. Não atendi os pedidos dele e o fiz sofrer._

_Agora, basta agüentar as conseqüências._

_Sem pestanejar. Sem o fazer sofrer. Deixe que sofro em seu lugar, kakashi!_

**Tanta coisa foi se acumulando em nossa vida**

**Eu fui sentindo falta de um vão pra me esconder**

_Quando tudo aconteceu, eu vi em você a pessoa que pegaria na minha mão e falaria:" olha, não fica triste não, isso passa. Você consegue sakura" ahh, como eu amo quando você diz, num tom de voz baixo, extremamente sensual: "sakura". Como eu amo quando você me pega no colo. Como eu adoro quando me faz sua. Quero te ter novamente em mim. Volta pra mim, kakashi!_

**Aos poucos fui ficando mesmo sem saída**

**Perder o vazio é empobrecer.**

_Às vezes não conseguimos entender como que cometemos atos tão extremos. E tão idiotas. Sim, idiotas são meus atos. Pelo menos ao que se refere ao kakashi. Ele era o homem da minha vida. E o deixei escapar. Escapar não. O tirei da minha vida. Eu mesma o fiz, quando tomei aquela decisão. E agora expio pela minha impulsividade ao falar com ele. Eu ainda não sei o que posso fazer. Ainda não sei se posso falar com ele. Ainda não sei se ele me perdoaria pelos meus feitos._

Não vou querer ser o dono da verdade 

_Quando eu achei que sabia tudo, na realidade, nada me cabia. De forma que me deixei domar por sentimentos ruins. Ele era o anjo da minha vida. Ele foi aquele que me levou, literalmente, aos céus. As coisas mais simples que fazíamos era uma imensa alegria. Comer sorvete com ele, ir ao cinema com ele, dormir e acordar todo dia ao seu lado na cama, sentir o cheiro dele, beijar a boca dele, discutir com ele, fazer amor com ele, cozinhar com ele, almoçar com ele. Tudo era o que eu necessitava. Pensava assim. Agia assim. Como se o mundo fosse apenas eu e ELE. Como estava enganada. _

**Também tenho saudades, mas já são quatro e tal.**

_Sim, saudades não cabem mais no meu peito, encheu e quer sair, explodir e clamar por ele novamente, mas agora acho que já é tarde demais. Afinal de contas, fui eu quem quis sair. Não posso exigir que ele venha cheio de amor e me peça desculpa por algo que não fez. Não tem como voltar atrás. Não mais!_

**Quem sabe eu passe um tempo longe da cidade.**

**Quem sabe eu volte cedo, ou eu não volte mais.**

_Acho que realmente necessito de um tempo longe dele. Não porque eu preciso de uma maneira de me livrar da rotina, e sim porque preciso repensar meus atos. Sei que posso voltar um dia e encontrar ele com uma nova mulher, com uma família, sem espaço para mim, mas sinto que eu necessito disso. Desse tempo para mim. Perdoe-me Kakashi, sei que o que fiz e faço é errado, sei que estou jogando fora amor e carinho de quem eu sempre o tive, e espero que entenda e compreenda isso um dia._

**Não vou pedir a porta aberta é como olhar pra trás**

**Não vou mentir nem tudo que eu falai eu sou capaz**

**Não vou roubar seu tempo eu já roubei demais.**

_Perdoa Kakashi, mas agora tudo é pagina virada. Se me entende, eu precisava desse baque para acordar pra vida. Se não me quiser agora, entenderei, o que eu sei é que necessito de sua presença._

_Agora entendo. Está na hora de ir atrás da minha felicidade. Minha felicidade é ele e é ele quem eu vou buscar. Aguarde-me, se for possível Kakashi!_

"_Interessante, amor, como depois de tantos descaminhos  
de tantos desajustes, a vida vai ajeitando a felicidade,  
ou a felicidade vai se ajeitando na vida, sem a gente perceber,  
se enrodilhando em si mesma como um gato no tapete."_

"_Sabe uma coisa, amor? A gente só pode ser feliz depois  
de ter andado muito, e ter provado  
os tragos amargos da vida,  
e depois que afinal a gente chega a uma espécie de filosofia  
sobre o querer, e o poder alcançar..."_

"_Interessante, amor, mas vamos concluindo que a renúncia  
é a irmã mais velha da felicidade,  
- Irmã Renúncia! - e só por ela, chegamos tantas vezes  
aquela alegria de saber  
quanto nos basta esse pouco que nos transborda das mãos..."_

_Fim!_


End file.
